Robotic platforms (“robots”) are frequently employed by industrial, law enforcement, military, tactical, explosive, and hazmat response groups. These robots are equipped with specialized external devices such as power tools, camera systems, disrupters, etc. that allow the robot to complete a myriad of tasks. Existing technology uses one of two methods to control and power the accessories affixed to the robot: 1) tethered methods; and 2) contacts integrated into the gripper.
In this first method, requisite devices are tethered to the robot by use of electrical cabling to transmit power and/or control commands to the devices. Generally, the tools obtain their electrical connection via an auxiliary port on the robot. This auxiliary port is necessary to turn the devices “on” and “off.” Auxiliary port locations vary by robotic platform and most require a cable to connect the robot's auxiliary ports to the tool. Many robots are equipped with a 360-degree continuously rotating “gripper.” Tools equipped with a mechanical bracket to interface with the robot hold the accessories for proper deployment. Tools that are tethered to the robot increase the likelihood for the tethering cable to become caught, snagged, or severed. When the tethering cable becomes wrapped around the robot, it often limits the capabilities of the robot and the tool. A severed tethering cable often renders the tool useless.
An additional drawback of tethering is the limited control the operator has with regard to the tools. For example, when a tool is tethered and placed in the robot's gripper, the operator is then unable to drop the tool so that the robot might manipulate a different object with the gripper. Thus, when the operating technician wishes to change tasks, they must recall the robot to a location where a human is required to remove the tool and disconnect the tether. Such procedures not only occupy critical time, but also place the human in potentially dangerous environments.
During Explosive Ordnance Disposal (“EOD”) operations, time is often of the essence. Aside from the rather obvious implications where viable explosive threats are present, municipalities incur significant financial costs when investigating potential threats. “Downtime” at venues such as airports, train stations, and sporting events, quickly equate to revenue losses.
The second method involves a gripper that features integrated auxiliary connections. In addition to the gripper, the tools must be equipped with mating connections. When the gripper squeezes down on to a particular tool, an electrical connection is made. These electrical contacts remove the need for tethered tools. A problem with integrated electrical contacts is realized when considered with regard to the gripper's continuous rotation movement. Because the gripper rotates continuously, the power and control contacts are passed through a “slip ring” mechanism. Categorically, slip rings are rather expensive components that cannot easily be retrofitted onto existing robotic platforms and are prone to failure.
Notwithstanding which of the forgoing methods is used, the robot must be equipped with an auxiliary port to provide power or control to the tool. A reality of the robotic platforms currently in existence is that auxiliary ports are few in number and are typically already utilized by other robotic accessories.
Other low-tech methods used to control the robot and its tools involve include: 1/engaging the tool before the operator sends the robot downrange; or 2/integrating radio transmitters into the tool to facilitate its control.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means to control power tools used in robotics applications.